I Don't Understand!
by sanickerz
Summary: Rin and Haru spend some time together in Australia. Haru gets seemingly jealous when Rin and an old pal start to chat. That wouldn't be a problem if...well.. he knew any damn English. So Rin takes it upon himself to teach Haru English. starting with the basics. Lesson one: The Body. Rated M just to be safe. Don't forget to leave a Review!


**I don't understand!**

Summary: Haru and Rin spend some time together in Australia but haru gets seemingly frustrated when Rin and an old pal have a chat since, well.. he can't speak English and all. So Rin takes him upon himself to teach him English. starting with the basics.

_*italics are what is being said in English*_

* * *

**Lesson One: The Body**

Haru sighs for the umpteenth time today. He looks at his boyfriend of 3 years as he chats idly with a friend from childhood. Now you may be wondering, "Well why doesn't he just join in the conversation?" believe him, Haru would…. If, he spoke English. That's right. Haru doesn't even understand what is being said between the two friends. And the little English he does understand barely helps him to clarify what is being said. So he sits, and he waits for the conversation to come to an end. A few more exchanges of words and the 2 comrades were waving goodbye to each other.

"Sorry for the wait, Haru" Rin says sheepishly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" he says with a slight smile towards Rin. He turns, and begins to walk, thinking Rin will buy his forced smile, but they have been together for too long. Rin knows Haru like the back of his hand. He sighs and walks after him.

"Haru~... I said I was sorry" Rin whines

"I already told you it was fine." He says. He doesn't look him in the eye as they continue to walk. Rin huffs and walks in front of Haru to pull him to a stop.

"No. it's not fine. I didn't think about how you would be able to adjust here without even knowing English. I'm sorry Haru. I'll make it up to you." Rin looks him in the eyes.

"Rin, you really don't have to-"Rin cuts him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No. it's only right… in fact..." he grabs Harus' hand. "I'll make it up to you right now." Rin says with a smirk. He begins to walk at a fast but steady pace.

"W-wait! Rin! Where are we going?" Haru asks

"Back to our hotel." Rin says swiftly. He remains silent throughout the whole walk back to the hotel.

TIME SKIP

"Oof! Oi! Rin!" Haru lands on the soft king sized bed as Rin pushes him down. Rin hovers above Haru with a grin on his face.

"Now Haru, call me sensei." He grins

"Like hell I will!" Haru scoffs as he struggles in Rins grip. Rin looks down and chuckles at him before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"What- Rin-"

"Okay! Let's start the first lesson. Make sure you take notes " Rin grins.

"What do you mean?" Haru stops and looks at him

"_Today's lesson will be "body parts" simple enough, yes?" _

Haru squints his eyes in distaste.

"You know I don't understand what you're saying Rin!" he glares. Rin continues talking, disregarding what Haru says.

"_Of course, this is your head"_ Rin places a light kiss on Harus forehead. _"These are your eyes"_ he places a tender kiss on each of his eyelids.

"Hey Rin-"

"_This is your nose"_ another kiss. _"And these..."_ he stops to admire Harus'' lips. _"These are your lips" _Rin leans down to place a deep kiss on his lips. His tongue slowly working his way into Harus'' mouth to dance with his. The kiss is deep and it doesn't take long before Haru pulls away, gasping for breath.

"W-wait a second... Rin..." he pants heavily. A light blush paints his face in embarrassment to be so undone by just a kiss, but Rin is not done. Rin slowly slides down so his lips linger on his neck.

"_This is your neck"_ he says as he places a kiss right on Harus'' sensitive spot, followed by a bite and a slow, torturous lick.

"Ngh!" Haru groans. He tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his bare neck to Rin. Rin chuckles before placing one last kiss on his neck. He shuffles so that he has both of Harus'' hand in one of his and the other sliding down his body. He moves his head lower to his chest.

"_These... "_He flicks Harus nipple with one hand. _"Are your nipples"_ he kisses the other before playing with it. Languidly licking it and then stopping to suck on the red bud. Rolling it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

"Mph! r-Rin! Hah... d-don't! "Haru gasps. Rin releases his nipple from his mouth before blowing a bit of air on it, making Haru shiver. He slowly slides his hot tongue down from his nipple to his tummy, placing yet another kiss.

"_Stomach"_ he says coolly. Rin makes his way to Harus'' waistline, his hand that was once on Harus'' nipple follows and stops at the bulge in Harus'' pants. His hand slowly runs over his hard sex as he looks Haru in the eyes filled with lust and desire.

"_Can you tell me what this is, Haru?"_ he asks as he strokes him through his pants. The light pressure doing nothing but teasing Haru for more. By now Haru has figured out what Rin wants him to do. The embarrassment is nearly too much but the pleasure he's feeling has him on edge. Desperate tears prick his eyes as he meets Rins gaze.

"That... that's my...-"

AN: You hate me for ending it there don't you? But what can you do? I'll tell you what you can do. WRITE A REVIEW! It's greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!

~ Sanickerz (^. ^)


End file.
